A Chance Encounter
by bogey654
Summary: When Chun-Li visits Cammy, they get drunk because Cammy believes they both need a break. In this drunken state, Cammy unveils her biggest secret. From this comes a story. A story of how the internet can help you find love, and how an old enemy can become a new companion...
1. The Admission

Chun-Li watched the world roll by as she drew closer to her destination. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the taxi turned a corner. When it reached the desired location, Park Lane, she got out. Paying the taxi driver, she thanked him and walked towards a block of flats. Chun-Li entered this set of flats and walked up the four flights of stairs to see a door with "number 34" written on it. She pressed the buzzer.

"Hello? Who is it?" A voice came through the communicator, distorted to sound metallic.

"You know full well who it is, Camilla White!" Chun-Li playfully scolded, crossing her arms. A giggle came through the communicator. Suddenly, the door flew wide open, revealing a grinning Cammy.

"Hey, Chun-Li! Took you long enough!" The two women met in a hug and then walked into the flat.

"Love your new jeans!" Cammy said, glancing at Chun-Li's legs.

"Thanks! I got them half price! It was only five hundred Yuan!" Cammy frowned.

"What's the exchange rate?"

"Oh, it works out at around fifty pounds."

"Oh! Great deal, Chun!"

"I know, right!"

"Do you want a cup of tea? You've had a long flight." Chun-Li smiled at the offer.

"I would love one, Cammy." As she made the tea, Cammy reflected on the past few weeks. They had been solely about Shadaloo. Cammy had done many missions, mostly infiltration to acquire information. Spontaneously deciding they could both do with a break, she grabbed two wine glasses.

"Forget the tea!" She proclaimed, smiling. "We're gonna have a fun night! We're going to drink our problems away!" Cammy reached down into a lower cupboard and pulled out a wine bottle.

"Oh! A '74 Latour!" Chun-Li placed both hands over her cheeks, mouth comically wide open. "My favourite English wine!"

"Good." Cammy finished pouring the drinks out and gave one to Chun-Li.

"Cheers!" Chun-Li said, clinking her glass against Cammy's.

"Cheers!" Cammy replied, doing the same. "This is to defeating Shadaloo! We'll do it eventually!" And both women drank the night away.

"Hey, so *hic* Chun," Cammy began, her speech slurred. "Got yourself a guy yet?" Chun-Li took a swig of her wine, the third bottle, no less.

"Nah. Most are too intimidated by woman stronger than most men. What about you, Cammy? Any *hic* luck?" Chun-Li tried to refill her glass but spilled it all over herself. "Oops. Caaaaaammy?" Chun-Li said like a child calling her mother. "Someone spilled the wine!"

"No." Cammy growled. "We have to *hic* stop them!"

"No, no, don't worry," Chun-Li said. "So what _is_ the situation on the guy front?" Chun-Li asked. Cammy sighed upon discovering they were out of wine before answering her friend.

"I don't want a guy!" She declared, attempting to stand up proudly, but fell down drunkenly.

"You're drunk," Chun-Li pointed, giggling.

"No, you're drunk!" Cammy voiced, lying down and closing her eyes. "But yeah, I don't want a guy."

"Why not?" A drunken Chun-Li knelt next to Cammy. Under normal circumstances Cammy would never say the next sentence. However, drunk out of mind, caution was thrown out into the wind. In her drunken inebriation, Cammy's next words didn't shock Chun-Li at all.

"I am bisexual!"

"That's great! It's good that you-" Chun-Li interrupted herself with a yawn. "That you are open about…that." Chun-Li's hesitation was due to her falling to the floor too. Both women had fallen asleep on the floor.

The next morning, Cammy woke up first. Holding her head, she groaned in pain from her massive headache. Walking over to the kettle, Cammy saw the two teacups from the previous night on the side. Making the tea, she took both cups over to the sleeping form of Chun-Li. Cammy shook her awake.

"Chun…wake up." Chun-Li got up, also groaning.

"Ahh…damn hangover!" Noticing the cup of tea being offered to her by a smiling Cammy, Chun-Li took the cup gratefully.

"Thanks, Cammy." Both women drank for a while; the only noise the sipping noises coming from their lips. When they had finished they both set the cups on a nearby table.

"So you're bi?" Chun-Li asked out loud the question that had been plaguing her.

"Yes." Cammy affirmed, nodding.

"But you said you didn't want a man. So surely that would make you-"

"Let me explain." Cammy interrupted. Stretching her neck to get the cricks out, Cammy began her explanation. "I am attracted to both sexes, but I have a heavy preference to women. But so few are lesbians, and they often feel that if you aren't a true lesbian then you will eventually leave them for a man. Bisexuals are common, but I'm too nervous to wonder up to a woman and say 'oh hi, are you bisexual or lesbian by any chance?' I'm just so lonely!" Cammy started crying. Chun-Li was shocked at this insight to the love life of someone with an abnormal sexuality. Pushing that aside, she pulled Cammy into a hug that allowed her to cry on her Chinese friend's shoulder.

"Listen Cammy." Said female looked up at her friend hopefully.

"Yeah?"

"You know that dating sites are an option. It may be tacky, but they do have a good feature in that it allows people such as you a shot at love."

"I suppose…"

"Just give it a go." Chun-Li spoke softly, caringly. "If it doesn't go well, you haven't lost anything, right? Let's do it right now!"

"Ok." Cammy smiled, wiping away her tears. "Thanks, Chun."

Cammy and Chun-Li were sitting at Cammy's laptop and had googled "Dating for bisexuals." Cammy clicked on the first result and went through the process of making a profile and posted a picture of herself on it.

"Make sure you put that you work out and that you work for the army!"

"But I don't work for the army!"

"It's as good as. C'mon Cammy, I'm having fun being your matchmaker here! Don't spoil it for me!"

And so it went down. By the time Cammy had finished it was lunchtime. The still hung over women had soup for lunch because they weren't feeling well from the wine. When they finished, Chun-Li stood up.

"I've got to go now Cammy. I've got to catch my plane. Thanks for having me over!"

"You're welcome love," Cammy hugged Chun-Li and whispered to her. "Thank you…"

Later that evening, Cammy checked her email and saw one from the dating website.  
It was a request for a date from someone who believed they could be a match. Cammy sighed.

"It begins…"


	2. The First Success

"How are your dates going?" Chun-Li asked through the phone, stirring her noodles. Cammy sighed.

"Not well. I'm annoyed by most of the women because they're too whiny and the ones that don't annoy me are intimidated by a strong woman that can do two hundred press ups and still do a run afterwards!" Cammy finished this mini-rant and gasped for breath.

"So?" Chun-Li's casually replied. "Most of my dates go like that anyway. It sounds like you're having fairly standard dates. That must be a good website! Perhaps I should join it…" Chun-Li murmured the last part.

"Don't joke around Chun," Cammy snorted. "Can't you be serious here?" Chun-Li had a giggling fit through the phone.

"Ha! I thought that would get a reaction! Ok, listen. Maybe you're being too picky." Chun-Li put her noodles on the table and leaned into the phone. "Perhaps you need to have more than just one date at a time. Try having at least three dates."

"Ok." Cammy breathed out slowly. "I have one coming up in an hour." Cammy then added gratefully, "Thank you Chun. For being sensible about this."

"No problem. What are friends for? So tell me what this girls' name is." Chun-Li pushed the phone into her ear so much that it hurt her.

"Well," Cammy began. "Her name isn't on her profile, but it is quite interesting. She's Italian."

"Oh! That's good, a bit of a cultural clash there! Nice!" Chun-Li interrupted.

"Yeah." Cammy replied. "Also, she is physically fit and she works out two hours a day! And on top of that she runs her own shop! It doesn't say what it is, but it can't be bad. She likes cooking and the paranormal. And the best part is, she lives right here in London! Albeit right the other end of it." Cammy relived how impressed she was when she first read all this. How can one fit all of that into one day?

"So are you interested in her?"

"Damn right I am!"

"Then you go get her!"

"Yes ma'm!" Cammy grinned. "I've got to go, I don't want to be late!"

"Bye Cammy! Hope it goes well!"

"Thanks Chun! Bye!"

Cammy arrived at the location of the first date in a taxi. It was a simple coffee shop. New. Cammy searched her memory and remembered that the woman said that she would be wearing a bright green shirt that read: MYSTERY? NOT I. Cammy looked down at her choice of clothing. It was a pair of simple jeans and a purple shirt that had nothing on it, not a single logo or otherwise. She entered.

"Tea, milky, two sugars please." As Cammy waited for her order, she checked her watch. 5:53. Seven minutes until the agreed time. Thanking the cashier, she paid. Cammy sat down in a corner of the room, glancing at her watch. Within ten seconds of the time hitting 6:00, a shadow encompassed her. Cammy looked up to see someone that she knew she knew, but couldn't quite place it. When this person spoke, she pinned it down.

"I believe I was supposed to meet you here," An Italian accent cut through the peaceful silence like a knife. "It's nice to officially meet you, Camilla White." Rose stuck her hand out. Cammy was dumbstruck. Although she had fought against Rose once before and lost, they had never met and knew nothing of one another.

"You too…Rose…"

"Surprised?" Rose smiled. "I am, too. Are you a lesbian, like me, or-"

"Yes, I'm bisexual," Cammy hastily interrupted. "Would you like a drink?"

"Thank you. Tea with no sugar and milk." Rose sat down in the seat across from Cammy's and Cammy went to get Rose a drink.

'The hell? What are the odds?' Cammy asked herself. 'I guess I jut treat her as any other date. I mean, nothing makes her any better than me!' Cammy nodded to her self as assurance and walked back to the table. Rose took the tea and nodded gratefully. Cammy read her shirt and it did indeed read MYSTERY? NOT I.

"So what sort of shop do you run?" Cammy asked nervously. In spite of her normal confident self, she was hesitant around Rose for reasons unexplained.

"It's a tarot reading shop. Well, technically a fortune-telling shop, but it is mostly tarot reading." Rose answered coolly. "What is it that you do, Cammy?" Rose returned the favour.

"Didn't you read my profile?"

"I prefer to be pleasantly surprised." Rose was well spoken; even through her Italian accent she was understandable to all. Rose's eyes were shining. "I haven't had the chance to date someone interesting for a long time, so it's quite refreshing to talk to you, Camilla."

"Uh…thank you…and it's Cammy. I don't like Camilla." Cammy stuttered, blushing at the compliment. "I work for the special forces in the army."

"Oh!" Rose clapped her hands together. "That must be delightful! You and your comrades, protecting one another with fearless abandon!" Rose clasped Cammy's hands, gently rubbing the tops of them. "That's awfully brave…" Rose murmured. Cammy rubbed her head in nervousness.

"Yeah, we do look out for each other. And it's safe," Cammy grinned, "I am a trained professional!"

"Professional what?" Rose quipped, earning a giggle.

And the date continued. The women discussed many things, including sports teams, (No, Juventus is waaaayyy better!) the environment, the paranormal and eventually came to food.

"I **love** lasagne!" Rose spoke with passion. "It's my favourite! If you try to come between me and my lasagne, I'll eat you!" Cammy giggled at Rose bearing her teeth and performing a couple of growls to demonstrate. Cammy's giggling turned into full-blown laughter and she gasped for breath. Rose laughed along as well.

"Well, you get between me and my cheesecake," Cammy said, "And I'll have to Frankensteiner you!"

"Isn't that that move which you wrap your legs around your opponent's head and slam them to the floor?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm…I think I want to get between you and your cheesecake now!" Rose put on a suggestive smile that turned Cammy's legs to jelly. Now, Cammy never was a good flirter, and this time was no exception.

"I'd uh, better get some cheesecake then…" Cammy could have face palmed herself. 'I look such an idiot now…'

"Cute." Rose commented, still smiling. "Listen, I hope this isn't premature, but I have a cooking class in a few days time. Can I have your number please? That way I can confirm details. I would like another date, if that's ok with you." Rose sounded hopeful. Cammy considered these words. She realised that she had loosened up so much as the date went on, and that she really enjoyed Rose's company.

"Sure." The two women exchanged numbers. Rose thanked Cammy for the wonderful date.

"I had a great time. I will call you in a couple of days to confirm the details of the cooking class."

"Bye Rose!" Cammy said as the other woman turned away.

"Goodbye, Cammy." Rose replied, waving as she walked away.

'I'm going to have some great news for Chun-Li tonight!'


	3. Cooking, Coffee And Cheesecake

I wish to thank James Birdsong, SF fan and Ireas fan for reviewing. Yes, Ireas fan, I thought it would be interesting too! I'm trying to make it a realistic set of dates if I can. I also thought the pairing was unique. Crack, but unique. SF fan, this is about Cammy and Rose, it is not a series. THERE WILL BE NO OTHER PAIRING! Sorry to disappoint! However, you have given me an idea…but that is for another time :p

* * *

Cammy was walking towards the location of the cooking class. Rose had indeed told Cammy the times for the class and the location. Cammy was interested in learning to cook, because she was always to lazy to learn. Looking at the massive building in front of her, Cammy saw that it was the correct one and proceeded to find out where she was destined to cook. She stopped at the doorway, and breathed heavily.

'Why am I so nervous?' Cammy asked herself. 'I'm really excited to see her again, but she makes me act like a little schoolgirl…' Then Cammy remembered Sakura and grinned at the thought of being like her. 'Ha…**that** would get her attention!' Cammy shook her head, still smiling, and opened the door.

"Ah! Cammy!" Rose greeted. "You're just in time! We're starting soon! I've put in what we wanted to make beforehand, so you can make your cheesecake! I'm making lasagne, obviously."

"Woah! How about saying 'hi' first?" Cammy laughed, taking her place next to Rose. Rose blinked.

"Hi first." Cammy laughed more at this play on words.

"Oh, so my name is First now? Well hello to you, Last."

"Shh, shh, the chef has arrived!" Rose pointed. Indeed, the chef and trainer for the day had shown up.

"Hello everyone! The chef addressed the group of people before him. "All of your ingredients along with an instruction booklet are under your counters along with a list of skills. If you are unsure of what do, please ask for help! That's why we are here!" He looked around the room, scanning everyone's face. "Ok, get cooking!"

Both Rose and Cammy took their ingredients out and began working on them.

"I'm glad you agreed to another date, Cammy," Rose spoke while grating her cheese. "I was getting lonely at these sessions."

"Well, I figured that it was time to learn more about cooking." The next few minutes were spent in silence. Rose had done most of her lasagne, and just needed to apply the layers of cheese sauce and pasta sheets. Cammy was still in the process of breaking up biscuits for the biscuit base. When Rose put the lasagne into the oven, the chef came over.

"Ah, that looked good, mademoiselle." He said, looking through the oven window. "Could you make some bread for me please? I am so busy."

"No problem!" Rose smiled and went to get the ingredients from the storage cupboard. As she was kneading the dough, Cammy couldn't help but feel aroused. The technique that Rose was using would feel great…but Cammy shook her head clear and focussed on her cheesecake. Leaving it to set, Cammy saw Rose putting the bread in the oven.

"Well that was successful!" Cammy wiped her brow.

"Yes, I think so," Rose replied. "It's time to-" Rose was interrupted by a massive BANG. Both women blinked and checked the oven. The fortune teller grabbed the oven gloves, opened the door and pulled out the pan the lasagne was in. It had somehow exploded. Cammy exploded into laughter.

"Hahaha! Oh my god! How the hell did you do that? Oh look, now you're blushing!"

"Sh-shut up!" Rose replied shakily. When Cammy wouldn't stop, she tickled her.

"Ah, no! no no no! Ahahahaha!" Cammy pushed her arms onto her waist, trying to stop Rose from squeezing her sides. Breathing deeply, Cammy stuck a finger in the lasagne and tasted it.

"Mmm…it still **tastes** good!"

When Cammy finished the cheesecake, Rose had a taste.

"It is divine!" She exclaimed, shovelling it in at an alarming rate. She was honest, the sensations were fantastic and the coulis was juicy and sweet; the biscuit base allowed a more savoury taste, to counter the sweetness of the rest of the cheesecake.

"Well," Cammy stated, "This was a success!"

"Yes," Rose replied, grinning. "It was. Want to go see a film?" The query came out of the blue and shocked Cammy.

"Um…"

"It's not like you're doing anything else, is it?" Rose asked slowly, staring at Cammy with wide eyes. Cammy had never been able to resist puppy-dog eyes ever since the first time Chun-Li attempted to do a mission and failed. She had used them then and Cammy went with her in spite of having much to do herself.

"No, I guess not!" Cammy laughed, glad that she had a reason to spend more time with Rose.

The film was a horror, Paranormal. Sitting at the front of the cinema, Rose gasped and grabbed Cammy's arm every time something scary happened. Cammy though it was rather ironic that someone such as Rose, who must have experienced a lot of stuff would be scared of a simple horror movie.

"Oh!" Rose gasped, with her hand on her chest. "Wasn't that horrifying?" She said while glancing at Cammy.

"Um, yes?"

"Shh, shh! I want to see what happens next!" Cammy rolled her eyes at Rose's interruption.

"But you spoke fir-"

"Shhhh!"

* * *

As the two women strolled through Central Park, Rose grabbed Cammy's hand. It was late evening, and the street lamps were just coming on. Some nervous drivers already had their headlamps on too. Cammy adjusted the cheesecake to accommodate for Rose's hand.

"I had fun today! Thank you for a wonderful day!" Rose clasped Cammy's hand, eyes shining brightly. Cammy chuckled.

"No problem."

"Isn't it beautiful at night, Cammy?" Rose said suddenly, spinning once on the spot, arms stretched out as far as possible. Cammy looked up at the sky, peering at the stars that were just getting out of bed.

"Yeah…" Cammy had always been far too serious. She never stopped to appreciate the world, only caring about ridding it of its oppressors. Taking a deep breath of the air that she had never spared a second thought for, Cammy sighed.

"Yeah, it really is!"

"I'm glad you agree, Cammy!" Rose smiled.

* * *

Cammy walked Rose home at her request. At the door, Rose turned to face Cammy.

"Do you want to have a cup of coffee?" Cammy gulped at the seemingly innocent question. The devious grin, the fact that everyone knew what the question was code for, and the sheer silliness of having coffee after eight made Cammy suspect Rose of seduction.

"Sure."

"Just set the cheesecake over there," Rose waved nonchalantly. Cammy put the box containing the treat down on the counter, next to the kettle. Rose glided over and stood in front of the cheesecake.

"Well now, Cammy…" Rose grinned and licked her lips. "I'm between you and your cheesecake now…"


	4. Psychic Sex

"So what are you going to do?"

Cammy tried to answer. She did. But she froze. Her body seized up, and she stood there stiffly. Attempting to speak, all that came out of Cammy's mouth was a little 'eh?'

Rose took a step towards her captive audience and leaned in. Blowing onto Cammy's ear, she began speaking.

"I thought you were going to do a Frankensteiner. But I think you're just a scared little girl, afraid of another woman." Rose moved even closer to Cammy, tucking her head into Cammy's neck. "Let's go to my room…" Rose's ominous words were made less obvious by her kiss on Cammy's neck. Rose left the room. "Bring the cheesecake!" She called over her shoulder.

Cammy shook her head, grinned eagerly, picked up the cheesecake and followed Rose. She came to a door and opened it. She was greeted by the sight of the gypsy lying on her side, beckoning Cammy onto the bed. Cammy gasped at the sight of what Rose was wearing. Bra and panties, both green. The panties were so small on Rose's frame that it was like a thong at the back AND front. The bra was massive, showing a large D on the front of each breast. Candles were lit, which led Cammy to wonder how they had been lit so quickly, before reminding herself that Rose had psychic powers. Holding her namesake, Rose waved a hand at Cammy.

"Are you going to join me?" Cammy nodded, holding the cheesecake. "Good." Rose waved a hand at Cammy, making her jump when her shirt and coat began to remove themselves from her. The cheesecake flew out of her hand and landed on Rose's bed. Waving her hand again, Rose made Cammy's shoes, socks and trousers fly off as well, leaving Cammy in only her undergarments.

"Come here." Rose beckoned Cammy with her middle finger. Cammy strolled over obediently, staring into her captor's eyes. "Have you ever been…dominated?" Cammy shook her head, no. "Well then, you are in for a treat! I assure you it takes some getting used to, but it is fun!"

"Okay, but-"

"Silence slut!" Cammy blinked furiously at the offensive term.

"You don't mean that. You're just trying something new, aren't you?"

"Well…maybe." Rose replied thoughtfully. "But then, you do wear that awfully revealing leotard…"

"Oh, now you're going to get it!" Cammy yelled and wrestled Rose down onto the bed. "I'm going to dominate _you_ now. First-" Cammy was interrupted by Rose's lips. Rose thrust her tongue deeply into Cammy's mouth, and the stunned Brit did nothing. Then, Cammy began to hover. She floated over to the wall next to the bed, and a scarf held her hands and feet to the wall.

"Mmm…now then, pet," Rose stood before Cammy, eying her body. "You will be pleasured, by me! I will dominate _you!_ You must learn you place." Rose licked her lips and pulled Cammy's remaining clothes off.

"Can I at least have my hands?"

"No! You may look," Rose whispered seductively, "but not touch!" Rose took a step away from Cammy, and began a little dance. First, she spun around so Cammy could see her ass. Rose bent over, one hand on each cheek and swung her ass like a stripper several times. She then shook it about, allowing Cammy to see the jiggles and wish that she could move. Rose the picked up the rose flower that was on the bed, and held it in her mouth. She leaned forward, allowing Cammy to see the deep cut in her bra, showing two huge orbs pushed together. Rose pushed her breasts together even more, kneading them, moaning breathily as she did so. She then took off her bra and shoved Cammy's face into her breasts. As her face was rubbed into the bosom of the goddess in front of her, Cammy attempted to suckle on a nipple. She discovered that Rose's nipples were huge, and that she could barely fit one into her mouth. As soon as Rose felt Cammy's tongue, she pulled away, wagging a finger at Cammy. She took the rose out of her mouth.

"No, no, no!" Cammy's eyes followed the slight waving of Rose's breasts. "You will have to be punished for that!" Rose quickly pulled her panties off, allowing Cammy to see that which was barely hidden before. Then Rose's scarf, that was currently restraining Cammy, adjusted itself so that Cammy was bent over at the hips. Rose grabbed at the exposed hips and squeezed.

"Mmm…imagine how many people want to touch this smooth bottom…this lovely large, juicy…_spankable_ bottom…" Cammy tried to say something, but the damned scarf was in her mouth, muffling her words. Rose applied a quick kiss to both of Cammy cheeks, and then she began the punishment. She balanced the slaps out so that they felt good, and she placed many right in the centre so that both cheeks felt the force. She occasionally rubbed and kneaded Cammy's ass, so as to alleviate any pain. When she was done, Cammy was wet.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Rose quickly kissed Cammy's ass again. "Can't leave without a goodbye kiss!" Rose walked around Cammy so that they met eye to eye. "Mmm…what should we do next…" Rose waved her hand and Cammy's psychic gag undid itself. "Do you want more?" Cammy nodded.

"Yes."

"That accent really turns me on…" Rose then went behind Cammy again and shoved three fingers in her sweet spot. Cammy could only breathe excitedly, unable to bring herself pleasure. "If you want more…" Rose paused for effect. "Beg."

"Please! Please, I need it!"

"Need what?"

"To be fingered! Please, I'll do anything!"

"Cammy! It's unlike you to submit so easily… but since you asked so nicely, I'll be happy to oblige!" Rose roughly began fingering Cammy with her left hand while simultaneously rubbing and squeezing Cammy's breast with her right. With every thrust, Cammy's entire body pushed forward, and Cammy would gasp an "Ohhh…ohh…ohh yeah!" every few thrusts. When Cammy was about to finish, Rose pulled her hand out and slapped Cammy's pussy! Cammy let out a long moan as she fell on to the bed. Rose lay down next to her, gently rubbing her ass, giving it an occasional squeeze.

"Well now, was that not enjoyable, pet?" Rose obviously wasn't that great a fortune teller, as she was surprised by Cammy springing up, pinning Rose to the bed, roughly taking a nipple in her mouth while grabbing Rose's ass.

"I did say I'd do anything…" Cammy said around the nipple.

"Yeah…" Rose said breathily. "Keep doing…what you're doing…" Cammy grunted happily in response, continuing her suckling. After a while, she changed tactics by rubbing Rose's pussy.

"Ah…yes Cammy! Ohhhh…" Rose took a deep breath in and cuddled Cammy close. Cammy made a special effort to finish the job by pushing Rose's breasts together and taking both nipples in her mouth and biting at them. Rose had her own orgasm and panted. The two women slept so that Cammy's head disappeared into Rose's breasts.


	5. Jealousy At The Restaurant

Rose awoke to realise she was clutching someone. Looking down, she realised that she could see the top of Cammy's head, and she could see a pigtail. Rose smiled and pushed Cammy further into her breasts, and then fell back asleep.

* * *

Cammy woke up to discover she had the most comfortable pillows she had ever felt. Nuzzling her head in Rose's cleavage even more, she tightened her hug.

"Good morning, pet." Cammy pulled away from her pillows unwillingly to look up at the person who had spoken.

"Good morning…petal." Cammy murmured, kissing Rose once on the lips and then snuggled back to her previous position. Rose giggled at her new nickname and partially because Cammy's breath tickled her. Both let a comfortable silence fall for a minute before Rose started talking.

"Breakfast?"

"Please," Cammy groaned. "I'm starving!"

"What do you want?"

"Toast."

"Get up then!"

Both women stood up and got dressed. Cammy went to walk over to her final item of clothing, her shirt, but then it floated over to her. Cammy turned around to a grinning Rose.

"Thanks."

As they waited for the toaster to finish, Rose made tea. She also discovered many condiments in her cupboard and left Cammy to pick her own. They finished breakfast and Cammy had to leave for work.

"Bye Cammy!" Rose said, giving her lover a peck on each cheek.

"Bye…Rose." Cammy said nervously, nervously reaching up to kiss Rose on her mouth. Cammy left, waving. Rose waved back and shut the door. She went back to her room for more sleep, but then discovered Cammy had forgotten her cheesecake. Deciding that they could make another, Rose took it to her kitchen and began to eat it, marvelling at the taste.

* * *

"Oh my god, I just had the best night ever!" Cammy squealed into her phone.

"Really?" Came Chun-Li's excited reply. "What happened?"

"Well," Cammy took a deep breath. "First we cooked and then saw a brilliant film and then we walked through the park and then we went back to her place and then…" Cammy stopped here, nervousness getting a hold of her.

"Ohh…so you're having fun then?"

"Yeah, loads! And we've only been on two dates! I think we should do a couples date soon!"

"Yeah…if I had a date…" Chun-Li replied, sounding put out.

"Oh…sorry Chun!"

"Ah, it's ok."

"You can still come along if you want. We'll have a drink, have a laugh." Cammy invited Chun-Li along. The Chinese officer grinned.

"Yeah, I'll come along." Chun-Li had no way of knowing that these words would put the two law enforcers down a difficult path.

* * *

Cammy eagerly awaited her two female companions in an expensive restaurant. As she waited, she wondered how her date and Chun-Li would get on. She assumed that it would be a cold politeness, but alcohol would remedy that. 'Yes,' she grinned to herself. 'Red wine will do the trick!'

"Hi, Rose!" Cammy waved to her partner from her seat. Rose wandered over and met Cammy with a hug. They sat down and conversation immediately turned to their guest.

"Chun-Li is joining us tonight. Hope you don't mind…" Cammy grinned sheepishly. "I know you prefer to keep this stuff private, but Chun-Li is my best friend, and I tell her everything." Cammy's grin turned to a nervous smile when she saw Rose pondering her words.

"I'm not happy. I like to have personal intimacy with my partner, and it's hard to do that with others present. You should have asked first…" Rose said clearly, staring at Cammy. The British female shifted uncomfortably under Rose's gaze.

"Uh…I'm sorry?"

"Sorry won't cut it." Rose smiled. "I'll 'punish' you later." Both women laughed and Cammy knew she was forgiven. Rose then leaned across the table, ready to kiss Cammy when she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Chun-Li asked the duo with a steely gaze, knowing full well that she was. Chun-Li had seen the two women laughing and felt an unexpected surge of jealousy. Cammy had always been there for Chun-Li to talk to, and she felt a lot of kinship with the girl she saw as her silly little sister. With all this came a fierce protectiveness, a maternal need to ensure the perfect suitor.

"No, no, sit down!" Cammy exclaimed. We were just getting ready to order."

Chun-Li sat down in the middle of the couple, her hair buns bouncing, ready to start the evening.

* * *

The next chapter will have a little cat-fight, and also a short entry on how both partners in the relationship feel about one another and Chun-Li. I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but I needed a logical stopping point before the heavy stuff!


	6. A New Face

"So, Rose. What is it you do?" Chun-Li asked, eager to find out more on Cammy's lover. Unexpectedly, Cammy was the one who answered.

"Oh, she runs a fortune telling shop."

"Really? Could she tell my fortune?" Chun-Li asked again.

"I already have." Rose smiled knowingly. "You will make amends with a great enemy, and take those amends one step further."

"What does that mean?"

"Ah," Rose waggled a finger. "That would be telling!"

Chun-Li pouted.

"Why not?"

"Awww! You're so cute when you pout!" Rose reached over to Chun-Li and pinched her cheeks together, and her mouth pursed as if she was whistling. "Aren't you?"

"No!"

"Yes you are! Who's a good girl?"

"I am not a pet! Stop it!" Chun-Li glared at the provocative woman in front of her, seriously contemplating kicking her ass.

"I never said you were…" Rose blinked, and frowned at Cammy. "Is she always this sensitive?"

"Yeah, it gets to me sometimes," Cammy waved her hand dismissively. "She's ok though."

Chun-Li was fuming. Cammy was obviously attempting to keep on good terms with her girlfriend, even going so far as to put Chun-Li down! Well, enough was enough!

"Yes, I am this sensitive all the time. Cammy likes it though, really, deep down, she craves it!"

"Well, it's good that you two have such synergy! There aren't many friendships in this world like yours, it seems." The words were kindly enough, but Rose's cocky smile and tilted head showed the sarcasm behind her words. She was trying to seem nonchalant about Chun-Li's jealousy, which it clearly was, but inside, she was seething.

"Yes, it's quite special, what we have, isn't it, Cammy?" The petite woman looked at Chun-Li with an odd frown and mouthed 'what are you doing?'

"Erm, yes, I guess it is! We have fun. As mates, obviously. We hang out."

"Oh my god! Do you remember that time we arrested Ken because we were mistaken that he robbed that bank!"

"Yes, that was funny. So Rose-" Cammy was cut off by Chun-Li.

"And the way he reacted, you would have though he was the one possessed by the Satsui No-"

"Hey, Chun," Cammy cut off, handing her a glass of wine. "Drink up!"

Chun-Li smiled.

"Thanks Cammy!" She then knocked half the glass back.

And the rest of the evening proceeded with much competition. Every time Rose tried to speak to the one she was dating, Chun-Li would cut in with another story about the past. It ended up with an inebriated Chun-Li drunkenly giggling to herself about stories she found funny, while the other two ladies simply sat there nodding, drinking wine.

"S'cuse me, I need to pee…" Surprisingly, even though she was drunk, Chun-Li still managed to walk in a relatively straight line to the bathroom.

Cammy put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Rose, she gets a bit…dominant at times…"

"I gathered that." Rose replied stiffly, frowning at the ruined evening. "Are you going to talk to her?" Rose eyed Cammy expectantly.

"Well…I can't really. She is my best friend after all…"

Now, if Rose had been in a clearer state of mind, she wouldn't have thought of stirring up trouble. But alcohol does things to people, gets their heads all twisted, and she decided that she was going to do something about this.

"Wait here…"

* * *

In the bathroom, Chun-Li washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ugh, I've got to get home…"

"Yes you do." A voice replied, shocking Chun-Li.

She whipped around and stared at Rose.

"What do you want?"

"I. Know. What. You're. Up to!" Rose angrily poked at Chun-Li with each word, emphasizing her point. "Stop being jealous! She's mine!"

"You bi-" Chun-Li didn't get to finish the sentiment. Her face was met with a slap, a pimp slap, no less!

"I hope they don't argue…" Cammy sighed. And promptly heard screams of "Ow! Get off my hair!" and "You first, cow!"

"Aghh! I hate you!"

"**STOP IT!"** Cammy commanded, and both women turned to face Cammy. They expectantly watched her as she took a deep breath.

"Chun-Li. Go home. I'm sorry, but you've ruined my evening with my girlfriend!" Cammy said, not caring about the stares of the other patrons in the restaurant.

"But-"

"Now!"

Chun-Li trudged off, miserably.

* * *

When she got outside, she sat down on a bench, lay her head back and sighed, closing her eyes.

'Damn. I was a real bitch back there…why am I even jealous? She'd still be my friend…oh god, I hope she forgives me!' Just as she was about to let some tears fall, she felt someone sit down next to her on the bench. She opened one eye to see who had joined her. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. A dry, strong, and definitely feminine voice cut through the cold night.

"Hey China-doll, you miss me?"

* * *

And that's another chapter done! Sorry it took so long to get up, but I had a bit of writer's block. Anyway…

The jealousy within Chun-Li continues to build, for reasons unknown, and just as she starts to realise why, a new visitor enters the fray, and this will throw her world out of whack! For those of you who have figured out whom it is (I gave a pretty big hint) don't ruin it for those who haven't figured it out! Credit for the ideas for the next few chapters go to Major Mike Powell III, because he suggested this character entrance and a few ideas. So cheers mate!


	7. A New Friend?

"Juri!" Chun-Li exclaimed, drunkenly reaching for her pistol, then groaning when she realised she didn't bring it. She sat back and sighed, knowing Juri was too much for her sober, let alone drunk!

"What are you doing here?"

Juri giggled.

"Well now, do I really need a reason to see my favourite law-enforcer? I just wanted to drop by, say hi. Hello, by the way. How are you?" Juri was dressed in a coat and jeans, her casual wear so as to avoid attention in the streets. She copied Chun-Li's motions, getting into a more comfortable position.

"Why do you talk to me like we're friends?"

"Why of course we are," Juri paused. "We're frenemies! So come on, what's up? And why do you look pissed off? And smell it too."

Chun-Li sighed once more. Her drunken haze reasoned that she needed to talk to someone, and why not someone who mocked her anyway? No risk. If she wasn't inebriated, things may have been different…

"Fine. I'm jealous, 'cause Cammy's bi, she has a new girlfriend, and now, I can't even talk to my best friend without her going on about how bustyMcbigtits is really fun and interesting!" Chun-Li sucked in a big breath, and held onto it as long possible, before blowing it out.

Juri thought on this for a moment.

"Sounds to me you just want a companion. Someone strong, who knows you, who likes you, someone-" Juri gasped excitedly. "Someone like me! I'm interesting! I'm strong! And-"

"Not a chance," Chun-Li interrupted. "You're a wanted criminal, Juri. And even if you weren't, your general demeanour makes you…well, quite frankly, unappealing!"

"Oh, that hurts!" Juri giggled, standing up. "When you want to know more, call this number and we'll meet up. And call this one-" Juri handed Chun-Li two cards, one blue, one red. "-to find out the basics. The red one's mine."

Chun-Li hesitantly took the cards. She looked at the blue one and gasped.

"That's my chief's number!"

"Yep!" Juri smiled. "He knows the truth, China Doll. Bye!" Juri walked off, waving.

Chun-Li contemplated running after Juri, but as she was, alcohol still setting in, she knew walking alone would be an almost insurmountable task, so she decided against it.

She took out her phone and dialled the number on the blue card…

* * *

"No…are you seriously telling me that Juri was a double agent the whole time? Just like Viper! And that between them, they killed Bison and his scientists?"

"Yes Chun-Li," Her boss reaffirmed, "That is true. We would have told you, but we needed your actions to be impulsive, self directed to uphold the image. It made it more realistic."

"When were you planning to tell me this?" Chun-Li was indignant. At first she didn't believe it, but it pieced together. Juri never killed her, in spite of the fact she could've. Juri never seemed to care about S.I.N, and gave information away freely and even pitted Seth and Bison against each other! Chun-Li pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply.

"Eh, I guess it slipped my mind. Sorry, officer Xiang. Now, are you okay? Don't go holding any grudges now, Juri is a hero."

"Apparently…" 'Yeah right!'

* * *

"Oh god…I can't believe I'm doing this!" Chun-Li said, reading the phone number of the red card. She dialled it and waited for the voice to come through.

"Hello, Chlamydia clinic, how can I help?" The voice came through.

"Um…"

"Hah, gotcha China Doll!" Juri laughed. "I knew you'd be calling soon!"

"Yes, I can see where you drew that conclusion from…" Chun-Li's voice was breathy and she was still woozy from the alcohol.

"Well, do you trust me now China Doll?"

"Don't call me that! I still don't fully trust you. Don't expect me to be your best friend that will skip with you into the sunset!"

"That's ok. We can just skip off somewhere else."

"As perfectly vulgar as ever, I see."

"Aww, Chunny, I'm only being friendly!"

"Please don't." Chun-Li was exasperated. She was already exhausted from Juri's joke-loving nature,and the fact that they were talking under..unusual circumstances completely threw Chun-Li. "I have a headache and I'm still drunk."

"Ah, now then Chunny," Juri began. "You were drunk. Because you want company."

"Yes." Chun-Li did a double-take. "No! I will not be your 'companion!' This will not be like a kids program where a character says they won't do something, and in the next scene they end up doing it!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Chun-Li groaned, holdinGreer head in her hands. It was the next day, and inexplicably, she had agreed to meet Juri for a coffee. She looked at the door to see thea provocative woman walk in the door. She sighed deeply, and steeled herself for the horror ahead.

* * *

So! It's been a while! I know major mike has been waiting on this! But the action isn't here yet. 'I can't believe I'm doing this' will probably become Chun-Li's catchphrase! Interestingly, Juri isn't evil! Well, not completely! Expect some laughs, tears and some innuendo soon! Enjoy!


	8. Memories of a Spider

I love the back and forth Juri has with Cammy and Chun-Li! Please don't blame me if any of this speech seems out of place! Having Juri as a 'good' character is hard, I'm sure you can appreciate. So I've enlisted the help of Major Mike Powell three as a beta. He made this chapter at least three times better, so thank him for the idea of introducing Juri, amd for being all round awesome! And also coming up with the chapter title!

* * *

"Juri." Chun-Li said coldly, nodding to the addressed female.

"Chunny." Juri mocked her actions and sat down.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." Chun-Li had no answer. "Just don't!" Juri grinned back at her.

"Okay, then. Down to business!"

"Okay. Let's start with..." Chun-Li drummed her fingers on the table.

"Drinks."

"Juri, we are not drinking alcohol!" 'I learned my lesson already...'

"I meant coffee, tea!" Juri laughed. "I think you already learned your lesson!"

Chun-Li blushed. Caught out like a child with her hand in the bisuit jar, she covered it up with a brash statement.

"I didn't expect anything sensible from you, that's all."

"Ooh, that hurts! Black coffee for you! Or would you prefer..." Juri licked her lips. "Something sweeter?"

"Ugh! Just a tea, one sugar." Juri just stood there and watched Chun-Li expectantly. "What?"

Juri smiled broadly.

"Say please!"

"Please!" Chun-Li snapped. While Juri was getting the drinks, Chun-Li took some deep breaths to calm herself. 'She is not my enemy.' Repeated like a mantra in her head. It was hard to believe, but she trusted her higher ups. To a point. Juri came back and poured Chun-Li's tea out. Chun-Li eyed Juri's choice of drink.

"Want a sip?" Juri offered with a grin. Chun-Li smiled back wryly.

"No. I just never expected the great Juri Han to drink strawberry milkshake... with a straw."

"Mock all you want, but I like sweet things."

Chun-Li took a sip of her tea and took a calculated look at Juri. She looked like a naughty schoolgirl, straw in the side of her mouth and a cute grin. With her hair down, Juri looked innocent. She looked a bit like Cammy, with an asian face and dark hair. Chun-Li shook her head and focussed on her self given challenge: accept Juri for who she is, not who she appeared to be before.

"Okay. Tell me about your past. I want to know your story." Chun-Li gestured with her hand and gave Juri the go-ahead.

"Okay, well, it all started when..."

* * *

"Daddy? Can have a strawberry milkshake?" A ten year old Juri ran up to her dad who was sat at a computer. He turned to face her with a forced frown on his face.

"Another one? You drink too much of that stuff, Juri!"

"Oh, leave her alone, Jack!" Juri's mother, Karen said as she turned the corner. "Anything for our little princess!"

"Thank you Mummy!" Juri rushed off to the fridge. Karen turned to face her husband.

"What? One of us has to be the strict one!"

Karen was about to reply when a knock was heard at the door. Jack went to answer it.

Juri had just finished her milkshake when she heard a knock at the door. She rushed to see who it was. When she got to the door of the living room she peaked around to see something she would never forget. A man with a gun pointed at her father's chest. Right before her dad collapsed on the floor, struggling with breathing, her eyes locked onto the badge on the man's uniform. It said S.I.N. Jack met Juri's eyes and mouthed 'run' before convulsing in pain. And she did. She fled out of the back door and into the nearby forest. She breathed heavily, hearing the sounds of shouting behind her. She glanced back to make sure she wasn't being pursued. She looked forward again and ran head-first into a branch and she felt a huge pain in her eye. She span around and fell backwards into a rock.

She saw blackness clouding her vision, as well as red spots.

She woke up in hospital, screaming for her dad.

"Where's mummy?" Was her next coherent speech. It wasn't until the staff investigated that she found out her mother had been brutally murdered. It was then that ten year old Juri, ignorant of the world and it's workings swore revenge.

* * *

"After that, I moved into care. I was never accepted, because my eye had to be removed due to the damage, so I did martial arts, like Tae-Kwon-Do. I moved up into S.I.N after I failed school."

Juri sighed, emotion showing in the way she gazed off into the distance. Perhaps gazing into the past.

"I was doing well. Incredibly well considering my lack of depth perception. Until they ordered me to kill someone. I did it and... _I liked it._ At the start it felt wrong, but... I enjoyed the feeling of pure _power. _It was exciting. A true crime, I must admit."

"I regret lots of things, but one thing I don't regret is killing that chrome arsehole and Bison. One time I was beating someone into an oblivion when INTERPOL turned up. They knew I was a part of S.I.N. They arrested me. Bastards!"

"Juri, we're in a public place! Keep your voice down!" Chun-Li cut in. "And how does this all link in with you being a double agent?" Chun-Li was leaning forward now, really focussing. So far, she was not impressed. Sure, she felt sympathy, but that didn't constitute killing someone. Even if it was for revenge. Juri smiled, but it was a sad smile, one that didn't belong on her face. That hit Chun-Li hard, because she had never seen Juri sad. Angry, yes. Upset, yes, but never sad!

"Well, the cowards sent in Viper to interrogate me. Very quickly, they bribed me. No prison, money, no taxes. Practically anything, because S.I.N and Shadaloo were causing pain and terror everywhere. And you know me, I can't pass up an opportunity. So I accepted, and Seth even trusted me enough to allow Viper into the mix! From then on, it was a patient battle. Seth gave me my new eye," Juri pointed. "And the fool fought against Bison and I encouraged. Ultimately, it led to the two arseholes duking it out!" Juri started laughing.

"I got Viper down to watch, and when Seth won, we ambushed him. Then, using info Seth had acquired, we found Bison's scientists. Long story short, chrome bastard and creepy shit-face white eyes are dead. That only happened a week ago."

"Hmmm..." Chun-Li was both ecstatic and upset. But there were two other emotions there too: a satisfaction, that her father had been avenged. And sympathy. More than that, several choices aside, Chun-Li wasn't certain that she wouldn't have taken a similar path to revenge, if those things had happened to her from that young.

"So, do, I get a thank you for killing zombie-eye-cuntface?"

"Yes. And for toppling S.I.N." Chun-Li sighed.

"Could you explain all this to the kitten?" Juri asked. "I don't want her to attack me as soon as she sees me. I want to be friends."

Chun-Li weighed up everything. Juri was a hero, in a sense. And she deserved this little at least. She sighed in exasperation.

"Fine!"

"Thank you. Chunny!" Juri glomped Chun-Li and drew curious stares from all around.

"Thank yo-oof!" Juri looked to where Chun-Li had punched her in the gut.

"Do not touch me!"

* * *

Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about Juri's eye! Will it still work? Find out next chapter, and also discover what Chun-Li's jealousy will drive her to do! Enjoy!

Credit to MajorMikePowellIII for beta-ing this chapter again! Cheers mate!


	9. Apologies, Shenanigans, And Bowling

So, the more eagle eyed among will notice many things in this chapter. The change of title to "A Chance Encounter" for a start. Major Mike was mistaken, because he thought that was the name. I then thought it sounded better AND had a better abreviation. ACE is better than ACM, yes? The more observant among you will also notice many hints in this chapter. There are some blatant ones, but some are very hidden. If you can figure out what is ging to happen in this chapter before it does, hats off to you! Now, Major Mike did help me a little on this chapter, but 90% was me. Sorry buddy, but my credit is mine! Heh, anyway...this is a long one, so boil the kettle, grab a biscuit, and most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

After hearing Juri's story, it took several days for Chun-Li to process all the information. In spite of her many misgivings, she still had to have some sympathy. When she thought of how Juri's father had been killed, thoughts of her own father crowded her mind. Tears welled up from within Chun-Li. She tried to hold them back. She couldn't. They overcame her barrier. She often did this when thoughts turned to her dad. But...it wasn't only for her dad. Thoughts turned to the ten-year-old Juri. Chun-Li herself was fortunate enough **not** to have her dad killed right in front of her. But the pain Juri must have gone through...it broke Chun-Li's heart. Her tears came like a waterfall now. Her breaths became sniffles and gasps. She imagined the pained look on Juri's young face as her dad died before her very eyes. And discovering her mother...

Chun-Li stopped right there. It was too much for her. She was in the middle of a clothes shop, and she cried out loud. All the key indicators of someone crying uncontrollably were there; wet cheeks; red eyes; hiccups; deep breaths that she had trouble drawing in. She let out a pained cry, her very voice box felt raw and sore because of the sheer volume and passion put into it. Several people looked at her oddly. One elderly female started towards Chun-Li. Chun-Li looked once into the kind gaze of the elder, and she immediately crumbled. She ran out of the shop, dropping everything in the process. She rubbed her eyes the entire way back to her home. She ran straight to her bed and lay down face first. She cried for all she was worth into her pillow, changing the light blue threads to a sea-colour. Eventually, it got too much for her. Teary hiccups turned into yawns, and they in turn became a deep sleep. When Chun-Li awoke, she saw the full moon outside the window.

* * *

It was morning. Chun-Li had spent a restless night awake, unable to sleep. She had let few tears out, but she had a great many thoughts. She felt better, clear minded. A fog had been lifted from her mind, and allowed her to analyze the situation.

She realised that it wasn't Juri's fault she went down the path she did, it was bad luck. So, she decided to give her a good chance, rather than discriminate against her.

Chun-Li walked slowly towards Cammy's house. It was large, a two bedroom. Whenever Chun-Li prompted Cammy for explanations for the extra room, the only reply she received was 'guest room.' There was also the question of why Cammy had a house, when she hardly stayed in the bugger! Cammy replied that it was cheaper in the long run. Not that money was an issue. Chun-Li trudged up to the door. She slowly rapped on the hard wood and waited. When Cammy answered the door, she stopped dead.

"Chun." She nodded once.

"Cammy." Chun-Li replied. They stood there rather awkwardly for a moment. Can I come in?" Cammy stepped aside to allow her friend to cross the threshold. Chun-Li walked through to the front room and Cammy followed directly behind. Cammy motioned for Chun-Li to sit down.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Cammy asked. Chun-Li shook her head in response. "Right, ham sandwich sound good?" A nod. As Cammy went off to make Chun-Li her sandwich, Chun-Li herself began to make something else. She was preparing an apology. And considering she had yet to mention her _two_ meetings with Juri, she had to placate Cammy enough to get her to listen. She took a deep breath, and waited. Moments later, Cammy came into the room carrying a plate and a cup. She set them both down on the table and sat next to Chun-Li on the couch. She watched her friend take a sip of the tea before she began conversation.

"Rose isn't here." 'Brilliant Cammy!' She scolded herself. 'What a great way to begin an already awkward conversation(!)'

"Oh good." Chun-Li put her cup down and turned to face Cammy. "Look, Cammy, I'm _so_ sorry. I was nervous, and I was stupid. It was the alcohol! And my fault for drinking it..." Chun-Li held Cammy's hands with her own. She looked seriously into her eyes. "There's no excuse for what I did the other night. I can't apologise enough, so let me treat all of us out tonight. We'll go bowling!"

"Look, Chun. I forgive you. Ok, you were in the wrong, but we all do that sometimes. We all make mistakes and do things wrong. Sometime those mistakes are so huge, they can seem soul-destroying. But we have to give others a chance." Cammy smiled. "That said...I accept your offer of a game of bowling. But! You have to apologise to Rose just like you have me."

"Of course, of course." Chun-Li hesitantly approached the subject she knew she had to. She may have prepared for it, but it didn't make it any easier. "I met Juri." Chun-Li jumped right out of the bushes with it.  
"Are you injured?"

"No..." Chun-Li took a deep breath. What was the best way to approach this? Explain right from the start? Immediately defend Juri? The prior seemed better, so Chun-Li went with that.

"The other night...after I left the restaurant, I met someone. It was Juri. Chun-Li glanced down at her feet. Cammy had a neutral expression on her face. "She didn't attack me...but she _did_ talk to me. She said that she was innocent, and that she had brought S.I.N and Shadaloo down. Together with Viper."

"And you _believed_ her?" Cammy's accented voice was high with disbelief. "Don't tell me you bought that crap!"

"I didn't! At first."

"Ugh." Cammy held her head in her hands and shook it. "Chun, let me spell it out clearly!"

"Let me finish! I obviously doubted her at first, but then she gave me two cards...one red, and one blue."

"Oh! Fantastic! The two colours that make purple! She's having you on!"

"One of them was my chief's number. The blue one. I called him up and he confirmed what Juri said. He would've told me, but my actions needed to be 'self directed and impulsive.'"

"So..." Cammy narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "If that's the case...why haven't **my** superiors mentioned anything?"

"Ummm...maybe it was an INTERPOL only thing? Why don't you call them up and find out?"

* * *

"Ok. Just be sure to contact me sooner next time." Cammy hung her phone up and sighed. "Stupid no-good higher ups with no sense of responsibility." She sat down once more after pacing while on the phone. "Well that's certainly...a surprise." Cammy was silent. To tell the truth, she was dumbfounded. Deciding to breeze past the weirdness for a moment, she turned to her friend.

"So it was an INTERPOL operation after all. And considering Delta Red is a separate operation the information wasn't passed on."

"So do you believe me now?" Chun-Li asked the question with relief clear in her voice.

"I have to really. I can't deny good evidence." Cammy smiled at Chun-Li. "An interesting turn of events, huh?"

"Mmm." Was the reply. They both leaned back into the couch. Then, a thought struck Cammy. It was a random one, but certainly one to prioritize.

"When you said we'd be going out bowling...you meant Juri too, didn't you?" Cammy watched Chun-Li closely. Almost like a hawk.

"Umm..." Chun-Li giggled sheepishly, trying to hide behind her teacup. "Yes?"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Chun-Li was currently standing outside Rose's home. Cammy was behind her. Now, Chun-Li was completely happy to apologise to Rose. In fact, she wouldn't _not_ apologise to Rose. But in order to make up the fact she hadn't told Cammy she was planning on letting Juri join in with the bowling, and (more importantly) had ruined her date with Rose, she would have to do it Cammy's way. And that was a very embarrassing way.

We all know of Cammy's love for cats. We just didn't know just how far that love went. We do now. Apparently she loves them enough A: to have a cat costume and B: to make Chun-Li dress in that costume and act like a cat while apologising to Rose. To top it off, Chun-Li had to hold an orange cardboard cut out goldfish in her mouth as an offering to Rose for forgiveness.

"Seriously Cammy, isn't this a _bit_ much?" Chun-Li tried to plead one last time. Cammy was standing behind her, grinning evilly.

"You ruined my date, Chun. So really, this isn't enough. I'm going lightly on you."

"Ugh!" Chun-Li went to knock on Rose's door before a thought struck her. "Isn't she a fortune teller? Surely she must have foreseen this?"

"Ah. I wondered the same thing too, but Rose doesn't look into the future every day. She said life would get boring. I also asked her why she doesn't predict the lottery results, but she just said 'someone else needs the money more than I do.'"

Chun-Li thought on that for a moment, and then shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess." She once again moved to rap her fist on the door when Cammy stopped her.

"No! Scratch at the door and meow!" Chun-Li did so, and Cammy just giggled to herself. They heard a voice from inside the house.

"Oh, we have a kitty visitor!" Rose then opened the door. She stared at Chun-Li. Their eyes met. And all of a sudden, Rose was crying. She was absolutely screaming with laughter. "Oh my god! Turn around!" Chun-Li obeyed. "Oh look! She even has a tail!" The costume consisted of a kitty mask, a stick-on tail, and a furry coat. "Get on all fours!" She stroked Chun-Li from head to tail. Chun-Li dropped the goldfish on the step.

"Please accept this offering and forgive me for my inebriation at the restaurant." Chun-Li deadpanned.

"Oh...oh god!" Rose wiped one eye. "I have to when the apology's _this_ good!" Then she was serious. "Are you honestly sorry, or did Cammy make you do this? Hello, pet!" Rose walked past Chun-Li and met Cammy with a little peck of the lips.

"Hello, petal!" Cammy hugged her girlfriend close. "She is honestly sorry, but I made her do the embarrassing outfit."

"Well, keep that outfit handy Cammy. I want you to wear that soon!" Rose's already suggestive words were made even more incriminating with a not-so-subtle wink.

"Rose! Chun-Li is right there!" Cammy gasped. Indeed, Chun-Li was there, seething with jealousy. She watched as Rose's hand dropped from Cammy's waist down to her bum, where that hand idly squeezed and played.

"Oh yes. Do come in!" Rose offered. They all trumped into the house. They sat around a table in the front room, Cammy and Rose on the couch, Chun-Li on an armchair.

"Right! Refreshments!" Rose clapped her hands, forcing Cammy to let her grasp on one loosen. After her two guests had said what they wanted, she bounded towards the kitchen, humming as she did so. When she got back, they gladly accepted her tea and coffee, for Cammy and Chun-Li respectively.

"So what's up?" Rose queried. It wasn't directed at anyone in particular, and she soon caught on that there was a story to be told. Her main clue was because her guests looked at each other questioningly, before Chun-Li cleared her throat.

"Ahem...well, we are all going bowling tomorrow! That is, if you want to join us."

"Yes please! What else?"

"Well, I'm paying, to make up for being an ass at the restaurant. And also...ever heard of someone named Juri?"

Rose hesitated.

"No." A shake of the head.

"Well, she was an enemy of me and Cammy. It now appears that...well, it's a long story. To put it bluntly, she was an enemy, who is a soon-to-be acquaintance. She'll be joining us in bowling." Chun-Li felt her gaze drawn to the pair's intertwined hands. She held her eyes there for a moment before shaking her head, with her eyes shut. This action did not go unnoticed by Rose.

"I see. Well, I'm always looking to meet new people!" Rose smiled to herself. '_Not long now...'_

Around half-an-hour later, Chun-Li left. She could tell that Cammy and Rose wanted their private time. Neither said as much, but they were looking awfully antsy. So she said that she'd leave them to have a private chat. If by 'chat' she meant 'physical workout.' Once she left, she glanced back at the house/shop. Something told her the bowling would actually be quite fun. Then she realised she hadn't yet invited Juri along. She took out her phone and found the number in her contacts.

"Hello? Who is it?" The gravelly, relatively deep female voice came through.

"Cam-Juri. Hi."

"Oh, hey Chunny! What's up?"

"Stop calling-oh, I give up! Do you want to come bowling tomorrow? With me, Cammy and her girlfriend?"

"Do I? Of course!"

"Ok, it's a date!" Chun-Li immediately regretted that choice of words.

"Oh, I just _knew_ you'd come around Chunny!" Juri all but squealed into the phone.

"Juri. You know I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh, one day you will!"

"As if." Chun-Li snorted in reply. "See you tomorrow, Juri."

"See ya." Juri hung up. Chun-Li reflected back on the conversation, and arrived at a conclusion.

"She's mad! She didn't make a single suggestive comment! Well, one, but it wasn't sexual...for a change..." Chun-Li was flabbergasted. 'She's getting more polite...is she trying to endear herself to me? Still, she'll never be as polite as Cammy! Hah, now _that's_ classic British, apologising for apologising too much!'

Chun-Li shook her head and smiled. She walked off home, greatly anticipating the next day...

Chun-Li arrived at the bowling alley. When she found out how much it was going to cost, her eyes boggled. In her line of work, the pay was generally quite high, but the asking amount was almost extortionate. Still, she was trying to make amends. All it meant was that she wasn't getting a new pair of shoes this week. She spoke to the staff about her reservation, and said they'd order food later. She was told that she was the first one to arrive. She was early, so that explained why. She settled in their little 'booth.' She sat and waited with her eyes shut.

After she had made the arrangements with the bowling alley, she had texted the others the eight PM start time. The replies had consisted of 'Thanks. Will arrive on time' from Cammy, a 'c u there lol' from Rose. And finally 'its a d8 ;)' from Juri. Chun-Li opened her eyes to see Juri leaning in her face, inches away.

"Aaah!" Chun-Li shrieked, pushing a giggling Juri away. "Would you stop popping out of nowhere? Also, there's such a thing as **personal space**, Juri!"

Juri waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, before sitting down. Chun-Li noted the fairly revealing blue shirt. It had a deep cut to show that the owner wasn't wearing a bra. She also wore a dark purple pair of tracksuit bottoms. They clung to her skin closely.

"Whatever! At least Cammy isn't afraid of getting up close and personal! You just hide behind those little peewee fireballs! What are they...?" Juri clicked her fingers. "Ah yes, Chick-go-hens!"

"Actually," Chun-Li pouted, "it's a _Kikoken_." Then, she noticed what Juri held in her hands. "A cake?"

"Ah, yes." Juri looked almost embarrassed, and if her blush was any indication, she was. "This is to say sorry. For how badly I've beaten you and the Kitten up on several occasions, and for my general attitude."

"What, like your perverted comments?" Chun-Li narrowed her eyes at Juri.

"Ha! No!" Juri chuckled. "Why would I be sorry for _those_?" Juri sat down next to the control panel and began putting in names. She began with her own, followed by Cammy's. Chun-Li felt a bit annoyed when her name was listed as 'Chunny,' but she sighed and didn't argue. She panicked when Juri began to type 'Busty' into the fourth slot.

"Why are you putting that in, Juri?" Chun-Li glanced around nervously, praying that no one would notice.

"What? Didn't you say Cammy's girlfriend's name was BustyMcbigtits?" Juri leered wickedly.

Chun-Li remembered the night to which Juri was referring. **Very** well.

"No. It's Rose." Chun-Li said simply. Juri froze, and slowly turned to face the Chinese officer. Then her head snapped back to the screen with their names on it. "Cool. If she had another name she would smell as sweet!" Juri chuckled half-heartedly. She watched Chun-Li roll her eyes out of the corner of her eye.

"That was a horrible joke, Juri."

"Well, can't get it right every time." Juri shrugged.

"Juri."

"Kitten!" Juri jumped up to face Cammy. "Hello!"

"Hi." The British female stood quite stiffly, clearly unused to the odd interaction with Juri.

"Hey, listen..." Juri grabbed the cake, a chocolate one. It had two sponges, and in the middle of them was a lovely chocolate cream. It was topped by a layer of chocolate balls and a dusting of icing sugar. She took it out of the plastic box it was in. "This for an apology that I owe you. I guess you heard my story? Well, I'll leave it up to you whether or not it justifies what I've done but..." Juri looked down at her feet, almost in a childish manner. She looked back up at Cammy, squarely in the eye. She held out her hand. "Friends?" Cammy eyed the outstretched hand for a moment. She then took a step forward and took Juri's hand in her own.

"Acquaintances." Cammy offered.

"Acquaintances." Juri smiled. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Camilla...?" Juri left the question hanging.

"Camilla White." Cammy smiled back, albeit only slightly. For a split second, Chun-Li could have sworn they were one and the same. Juri had her hair down, and the only difference that separated the two, in Chun-Li's eyes, was the hair. Cammy's pigtails, Juri's almost draped down hair. Their clothes also separated them, one in a flirty tight tracksuit and tight shirt combination, and the other in jeans and a prim and proper button-up shirt. Cammy was in the neater attire, but Chun-Li was focussed on their faces. The smiles were identical, hesitant, and almost nonexistent. Why? Why did they look so similar, when they were so different?

"Hello all!" Rose announced herself. All three turned around to face her, one with a broad smile, and another with a tight smile that stretched her lips. And finally, one that eyed her in an almost contemplative manner. Rose was wearing a fur coat that she immediately hung up on the hook next to the booth. Underneath that was a modest green knitted jumper. Her leg wear consisted of three-quarter length tights.

"Rose!" Cammy met Rose in a hug and kissed her cheek. "We're all here!"

"Hang on! We should introduce these two first!" Chun-Li cut in. "Rose, Juri, Juri, Rose."

"We've-" Juri was cut off by Rose, who took her hand firmly.

"Come with our game faces!" Rose interrupted Juri. Their eyes met for just a moment. Rose shook her head, just slightly. It was more of a tilt, a tiny jerk of her head, but it got the message across. _Not now._

"Uh, yeah! We're gonna beat you guys! Though," Juri turned away and waved her hand in a 'whatever' motion, "I'm _obviously_ gonna win!"  
"Well," Chun-Li piped up, "Let's enjoy some of that cake Juri brought, hm?" This was met with appreciative murmurs. As they all sat in their booth, Juri lifted the lid of the box and revealed four forks.

"This is lovely, Yuri!" Rose said with her mouth full.

"Um, it's Juri." Juri corrected. '_What is she playing at?_'

"Sorry, Juri. Did you make it yourself?"

"Ah, yes. I happen to be quite the cook. Well, when it comes to sweet things. I burn everything else!" '_Ah! I get what she's doing!'_

"Interesting. I happen to be a lover of the art of cooking myself. Perhaps we could get together and have a little cooking session?" Rose appeared nonchalant, but the way she blinked twice at Juri definitely put the message across.

"Sure, sounds fun." Juri replied, turning to the bowling alley. She clapped her hands.

"So! How're we going to do this? Teams?"

"Teams?" Cammy enquired. She tilted her head.

"Yeah! You know, two versus two. We just add up the scores afterward. How many games do we have Chunny?" Juri's response came in the form of Chun-Li choking on her final bite of cake. Once everyone was confident Chun-Li would survive her ordeal, she grinned at Juri.

"Well, I booked two, but we can stretch to three. I'm sure it won't break the bank."

"Ok...how does this sound; two games with teams and one free-for-all?" Juri looked around at the odd group. And it really did occur to her what an odd group it was; a cop, a fortune teller, a Special Forces agent and herself. Debatably, Juri was the most odd; only one real eye, an ex-killer, and the one to take down S.I.N _and_ Shadaloo. Then she then smiled. '_This group should work nicely.'_

"That sounds great!" Rose chimed. "I'll go with Cammy for the first game."

"That leaves us, Chunny." Juri smiled. "Are ya ready to kick their asses?"

"Heck, I'm always ready to kick!" Chun-Li jumped up. Everyone was getting excited. Perhaps it was because they all just wanted a girl's night out. Perhaps it was because it was an unusual activity. Perhaps it was because they all had the opportunity to spend time with someone they cared about.

"Heh, let's get it on!" Juri stood up and worked out who was going first. "I'm first, then the Kitten, then Chunny and finally Rose."

Juri stepped up to take her go. She deliberately glanced back at Chun-Li. She seemed to be waiting for something.

"Go for it!" '_Damn. It feels awkward egging on my rival...'_ Juri grinned in reply. She curtseyed with an invisible skirt before turning rather flamboyantly to the lane.

"Will do!" Juri took her first go. She slowly, carefully aimed for her target...and promptly blasted the ball as quickly as possible...right into the gutter on the left.

"Try to aim better! Slow down!" Chun-Li advised. As Juri prepared for her second go, Rose started conversation.

"Thank you for apologising, Chun-Li. And I must thank you for scheduling this night out. In fact, I think that I could get used to outings like this!" Rose laughed and cuddled Cammy closer to her. The sofas were very comfortable leather. They were soft enough to sink into, but supportive enough to allow easy movement along them. The tables were a perfect height, and allowed people to use plenty of body language to aid in communication.

"Me too." Chun-Li watched Cammy as she said this, a small smile ghosting her lips. Suddenly, the sound of skittles being hit drew the group's attention to a proud Juri.  
"Yes!" Juri fist-pumped the air excitedly and turned to face her companions. "Not bad for my second go ever, eh?" This statement invited approving comments. She **had** just scored a spare. The following go Juri scored eight and five. Cammy went up next, and scored six and seven.

"Hey, we're going to fetch some refreshments." Chun-Li pointed to herself and Cammy. "What do you guys want?"

"Strawberry milkshake," Juri leaned over the table and fluttered her eyes at Chun-Li. "With a straw please, waitress."

"Hot chocolate for me, Pet," Rose smiled at Cammy. "With a few marshmallows and, more importantly, could you ask for plenty of _cream?_" Rose's smile became a predatory grin, a few white teeth showing, and a slow lick of her lips. Cammy shivered, and knew that was just for her.

"Rose! Not in front of Chun-Li and Juri! I'm sure that they don't want to see this!" Cammy pulled on Chun-Li's arm, clearly in a hurry to escape from the suggestive comments.

"Oh, I have a feeling they won't object too much." This was followed by a wink.

"Don't hurry back!" Juri called after the fleeing duo. "We'll get acquainted while you're gone!" Juri watched them until they were out of earshot, and then met Rose's eyes. She took a quick breath, undecided as to how she was going to begin a conversation. However, her companion sorted that problem out for her. Rose leaned slightly towards Juri and crossed her arms to rest on the table.

"We meet again, Juri."

* * *

Chun-Li finished the order, having added some chips to it. As they waited for it to be sorted, Chun-Li turned to face Cammy.

"How does it feel, to see Juri as an acquaintance?"

"Bloody weird. I know she isn't responsible for what happened to my sisters, well, she **is**,but it was necessary. I still feel like she doesn't deserve this..." Cammy shook her head and snorted. "Listen to me, of course she does. She's probably saved millions of lives. Hell, she's done more good than us two put together! But...she has done evil."

"Necessary evil." Chun-Li said softly. "Ask her about all this stuff another time. Have a meeting, just you two, and hash things out. She hasn't told us everything, so we, you especially, should find out the facts." Chun-Li understood the dubious expression on Cammy's face. She herself debated whether or not she would kill to defeat Bison. But...perhaps that is why Juri was perfect for the job. She was able to act the part effectively. Do what was...necessary.

"Hell, this could all be a complicated scheme just to mess with our heads!" Cammy smiled shakily. "Somehow I get the feeling she is genuine, though."

"Your order, madam." A grey tray was placed on the bar. Four bowls of chips, a tea, a coffee, a strawberry milkshake with a straw. Most noticeable was the large hot chocolate with marshmallows and a generous helping of cream.

"Thanks." Chun-Li went to pick up the tray, but Cammy intervened.

"Chun. We've...we've got to give Juri a chance. Like I was given by Delta Red. Right?" Cammy seemed fearful, but Chun-Li disarmed her with a kind smile.

"Right." The two women smiled at one another. Then Cammy stepped forward to hug her friend. Chun-Li expected to feel elation, warmth, or something similar, but surprisingly she felt...kinship. She felt camaraderie with Cammy, not...infatuation. Before she could think on the matter more, Cammy broke away.

"I'm not carrying the tray!" Cammy dashed ahead, giggling.

* * *

"So it seems." Juri replied, sitting back in her seat. The atmosphere was oppressive. Suddenly the entire building seemed louder, more interesting. "Why don't you want the others to know that we've met?"  
"Well, we'll get right into it," Rose smiled. "You obviously have worked out the relationship between me and Cammy."

"Obviously." No enthusiasm in the reply. In fact, Juri appeared devoid of emotion at that moment.

"Well, that is the main reason. I don't want Cammy to doubt me. After all, you _were_ her enemy."

"I suppose," Juri shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "That makes sense. But...I did consider coming back. A one night stand isn't enough for me." Rose's gaze softened at those words.

"Juri, look at me." Juri's eyes met Rose's. "We had a great night, but sometimes, we have to stop trying to discern our destiny and just enjoy ourselves." Rose glanced up to see Chun-Li and Cammy break off their hug and start to muddle their way over. She began to speak urgently. "Look, come to my place in two days. I can see that you want are confused by seeing me. We'll hash things out then." Rose changed her voice from the whisper it had become to a seemingly natural conversational voice. "Yes Yuri, I do quite well with my shop."

"It's Juri." Juri smiled at the very convincing act Rose had going. "Hey you two, ready to finish this?"

"Sure!" Chun-Li lit up and smiled. "Let's do it!"

* * *

"And the winner is..." Juri did the math while the other three waited in anticipation. Rose in particular looked ready to burst, if the clenched fists were any indication. Juri knew which team had won, but she wanted to make the other members of the crew squirm. Cammy was quite excited, enough to lean forward and watch Juri closely. The lady in tracksuit bottoms put on a disappointed face. "Well, sorry Chunny...but these guys won it." She gestured to the two celebrating women.

Rose had hooked Cammy up under her armpits, and had begun to swing her around. Chun-Li did her own mental calculations and realised something.

"You...we won..." Juri giggled at Chun-Li's confusion. "Why would you lie for their benefit?"

"Look how cute they are!" She pointed at the kissing duo, Cammy having to reach up to meet Rose.

Before the next game began, Chun-Li wondered just how dissimilar Juri's acting was to her real personality...

The next game had Cammy and Chun-Li as a team. Juri and Rose won by a long shot, and so the final game began. It went well to start, for all the players. However, it quickly became a two horse race. It became quite clear it was between Juri and Chun-Li. It came right down to the last go. Juri had 97 to Chun-Li's 93. Cammy and Rose trailed at 80 and 69 respectively. It was quite exciting, and the player standing at the black foul line was doing some math. If she got at least ten, she was more or less in the clear. Juri glanced back at the other three. Immediately, she regretted it. When she met the heart warming eyes of Chun-Li, she crumbled. She deliberately placed the ball in the gutter. She disguised it well, and her second shot had her hitting a couple of pins at the side, scoring a total of three. The even one hundred was quite intimidating, but she knew that Chun-Li would score well. She watched as Chun-Li lined up her shot and knocked down six pins.

"Just one more to even it up!" Juri cheered the Chinese woman on. "Can ya handle the pressure?"

Chun-Li didn't reply. Instead, she simply aimed her shot and took all four pins. She smiled at Juri, and Juri couldn't help but smile back. 'That's my girl...'

"Good game Juri." Chun-Li offered her hand. Juri glanced at Cammy and Rose, who were preparing to finish their turns, and then took Chun-Li's hand.

"Good game..." Juri paused. She decided she **had** to pay her companion the respect she deserved, for giving her a chance. So she took a deep breath, and prepared for something she had never done before. "Chun-Li."


End file.
